


Too Long to Wait: Month 3

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Month 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Month 3

"So tired…" Frodo mumbled.

"You napped all morning," Aragorn laughed. "But I am sorry. The meeting went on much longer than planned. I would have exempted you, but I needed your input on several matters."

"I'm afraid I am useless, Aragorn. I remember nothing." Frodo stumbled on the stairs, and Aragorn caught his arm before he fell.

"You must remember something," Aragorn said with exasperation, lifting Frodo in sure arms.

"Um…" Frodo smiled, nuzzling against Aragorn's neck.

He had a vague recollection of a man in bright robes with a stern voice and watching Aragorn's keen eyes harden.

"So tired…"


End file.
